Laxus' Little Faith
by FaithDrayer524
Summary: When Laxus is exiled from the guild he finds a little girl in an alley, and takes her with him. Why did Laxus take her with him and what will happens when they find a unknown power hidden in this little girl? Srry, suck a summaries. ; P
1. Chapter 1

**NORMAL POV**

"Laxus, what you have done can't go unpunished" said the master of FairyTail.

"I know gramps" grumbled Laxus.

"You have terrorized FairyTail and hurt your nakama. As much as this pains me Laxus, you are here by exiled from the guild!" screamed master, on the verge for tears.

But Laxus only grunted before saying" Just so you know you were always a better father to me than Ivan ever was".

In response, the master pointed at the door queuing him to leave. Laxus grabbed his stuff and left.

**LAXUS' POV**

By the time I finished packing my stuff, the FairyTail parade started. I laughed a bit when I saw gramps wearing a cat costume.

That's when something caught my eye. The FairyTail sign. It was something I came up with as a kid.

I started to feel guilty, and did what I could only do now, cry. I turned around and left to a nearby alley. After a few minutes of walking I heard a whimper. I walked towards the sound.

That's when I saw her. A little girl in a box. She had blond-brownish hair that reached her back. She was wearing dirty looking rags, that looked old. She also had emerald green eyes.

I took a blanket and a sandwich out of my bag and gave it to her thinking she might be cold and hungry, and I guessed right.

I smiled at her. "I'm Laxus, what's your name" I asked. She thought for a moment trying to figure out if she should tell me or a while, she finally said "Faith".

After she finished eating, I said "I'm guessing you an orphan?" . She nodded sadly

"Well Faith, would you like to travel with me?". She looked at me strangely then nodded again.

"Laxus-san?" She started "c-can y-you b-be m-my b-big b-b-brother?". She looked down nervously.

I looked at her then picked her up catching her by surprise. I smiled and said "Only if you'll be my little sister" knowing she'd take that as a yes.

She looked at me with wide-eyes. And then, for the first time since I met her, she smiled.

* * *

**Ok I know it's bad but I'm trying my best. If you people are kind enough review, and comment what you think or some ideas, I could use' em. ; D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail, you should know that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FaithDrayer524 here, giving you chapter 2. I'm gonna try to makes these longer for you good people.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own FairyTail and I think you know that.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Faith POV-Faith's dream**

"FAITH,RUN!"said my mom. I was running away from my crazy father with my mom.

We ran into a forest and my mom tripped."M-MOMMY" I said trying my hardest not to cry.

Just then,my father caught up and threw a knife at my mom's back.

"Agh"cried my mom coughing out blood."Faith t-take this a-and run,GO!"she said handing me the family's priceless jewel, and with that she died right in front of me.

I ran,I ran as fast as my legs can take me but my father was faster.

He caught up and tripped me. I screamed when I saw him about to throw the knife at me.

**Laxus POV**

I woke up when I heard Faith scream. She was still asleep and it looked like she was having a nightmare,so I decided to wake her up.

After a few seconds of shaking, she woke up crying."You okay?"I asked hoping we could go back to sleep soon.

We were currently on a train to Clover-town, and since it was a one day trip there from magnolia,we had to pay for a train car to sleep in.

"Yea"she responded. I just sighed and went back to to my bed,but Faith's hand stopped me. I looked at her questionably.

"L-Laxus,c-can I s-sleep with y-you?"Too tired to answer,since it was three in the morning,I carried her back to my bed._'what have I gotten myself into'_I thought.

"Goodnight Big brother" she said and with that she fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead."Goodnight little sister,sweet dreams" I whispered.'_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad' _I thought before falling into a restless asleep.

***TIMESKIP-MORNING***

**Still Laxus POV**

"Now arriving in Clover-town, have a nice day".I woke up to the man over the loudspeaker.

I looked down to see Faith still sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up since she didn't have a lot of sleep last night, I carried her to the nearest inn.

Faith woke up right after we reached our rooms at the inn."Let's go get breakfast,then we can get you some new clothes,ok?"I said. She just nodded and took my hand. With that we went to a cafe to get something to eat.

After we finished eating,we went shopping for new clothes. We mostly got dresses since that's what she wanted,and we only go a few shirts and skirts.

_'Never thought I'd see the day when I, Laxus Dreyar, go shopping'_ I thought.

A tug on my hand brought me back to my senses. I looked at Faith and she pointed at something.I looked where she was pointing seeing it was a stuffed bunny.

I walked over to it,then payed for that I gave it to Faith and she took happily. She hugged it as if she were to let it go it would disappear.I smiled at that, happy that she was happy.

When we were done shopping we were on our way back to the inn when I saw them. The people who I didn't want to see,the day after I attacked them. It looked like they saw me too and headed over to me.

Faith saw them coming and hid under my coat."What are you doing here Laxus?" the flying blue neko asked "I can be here if I want you stupid neko" I snapped "Laxus,you smell different"

'_Crap,stupid flame brain'_

* * *

**So,whatcha think? I'm guessing you already know who "they" are. Well that's all for today, hope you enjoyed. Please review,or comment what you think or ideas to use in the story,I could use them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people.I don't want to be one of those people who never updated fast enough(no offense)I'm going to update as soon as I can and try to make longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer:You already know what I'm gonna say**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Laxus POV **

Out of all people, Team Natsu had to be here. Well it's better then MiraJane."Stop sniffing me flame idiot"I snapped.

"Who's that Laxus?"said blonde.I looked down to see Faith was front of us."Busted"I muttered. "Busted? What do you mean by that Laxus" said the blue neko."Laxus, you didn't kidnap her did you" screamed an angry red-head. But before I could respond, Faith spoke up.

"He didn't kidnap me" she said "He found me in an alley inside a box and took me in. He's my big brother now." Erza looked at me in shock, just like the rest of Team Natsu."Are you sure that's what happened" said the stripper.

I face palmed then sighed. I looked at Faith,who was playing with her bunny."Come on Faith,let's get something to eat"I said trying to get away from Team Natsu. She just nodded and climbed on my shoulder.

"See ya, losers" I said leaving them in shock._'Well I'm glad that's over'_ I thought happily.

**To Team Natsu**

Lucy was the first to recover from the shock. "Everyone saw that right, Laxus has a kid" she said, waking everyone else from the shock. "I'm pretty sure he kidnaped her or drugged her to think this" Gray said stripping off his shirt.

"Or maybe he did take her in" said Erza. Everyone in Team Natsu stared at her. "Could he really have?"said Natsu."Let's get the mission reward,then we can tell the master"said Lucy. Everyone agreed and left.

**Faith POV **

I was wondering who those people were who thought Laxus kidnapped me. They were pretty shocked when I said he took me in."Big brother, who were those people" I asked. He sighed.

"They're Team Natsu. The guy with the pink hair is Natsu,he has fire dragon slaying magic. The blond is Lucy,she has celestial magic. The guy with black hair is Gray,he has ice magic. The red-head is Erza, she has re-quip magic. The flying blue cat is Happy. They all belong to my old guild, FairyTail." He explained

My eyes widen when he said old guild."What happened, why aren't you in that guild any more" I asked curious.

He hesitated at first but then told me what happened. He told me how he attacked the guild, how he got defeated by Natsu and a guy named Gajeel, he also told me how he was exiled by the guild master also his grandfather.

When he finished he looked away. I can tell he regretted doing those things. "You probably think I'm a bad guy now, don't you" he said sadly but I just smiled. "You can't be a bad guy since you took me in without second thoughts and became my older brother" I said smiling.

He looked at me in shock. Then he did the unexpected. He hugged me. I hugged him back afterwards but we both let go since people were saying how cute sibling we were.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry" He said. I nodded, happy that I made his day.

**At FairyTail**

"WE'RE BACK WITH NEWS FOR THE MASTER"said Natsu.

"What news?" asked master "We saw Laxus today master" said Erza. Most of the guild eyes widen when she said Laxus.

"Really, what happened" demanded master. You can tell he was really worried."He was walking around in Clovertown, so we decided to talk to him. Apparently he had a child with him. Her name is Faith I believe. She says he took her in when he found her in an alley inside a box, and it looked like they had a brotherly-sister relationship" replied Erza.

The master thought for a second, then smiled. "Leave him be. That little girl can probably change Laxus of his ways" Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing._'I hope he's right'_ everyone thought unsurely.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter, we will reveal Faith's evil side and yes she has an evil side. Don't forget to review what you think or some ideas I could use in the story, I could use them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I have nothing to say because I'm stuck in bed sick and you know what that means.**

**Sick + bed = bored outta ma life**

**Disclaimer:Do I really need to do this**

**Btw, Laxus is 18 and Faith is 6, just so you know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV-with Laxus and Faith at the inn**

"OH BIG BROTHER" screamed Faith evilly. "Yea" said Laxus looking a little pale."Let's play tea party with " Faith said happily pointing at her bunny." Hell no" Laxus said backing away. "You will play tea party with me, Laxus Dreyar" she said in a low creepy voice. This caused Laxus to pale even more.

"How about we go to the water park instead" said a scared Laxus. "Yay,my plan worked" Faith said happily. Laxus fell down anime-style. "What do you mean by 'plan'"said Laxus said angrily."I planed this so you would take me to the water park". Faith was looking for her swim suit while Laxus eye was twitching.

"Couldn't you just ask" Laxus said also looking for his swim suit."What's the fun in that". Faith was giggling at Laxus who was fuming with anger.

**Meanwhile at FairyTail**

"TODAY WE CELEBRATE TEAM NATSU'S FIRST SUCCESSFUL MISSION WITHOUT DESTROYING ANYTHING...AT THE WATER PARK!" screamed master,happy that there isn't any paperwork from the magic council to do. Lucy is just happy they get the full reward for once.

**Back to Laxus and Faith**

"YAY,WE'RE HERE!".Faith ran in but stopped when she saw who was there. Then Laxus came in and did the same."Oh hell no" grumbled Laxus. FairyTail and Laxus were staring at each other. Faith was in the middle."Um,can we just play now" said Faith breaking the awkward silence.

"What are you doing here Laxus" asked Levy."It was either the water park or play tea party" Laxus said glaring at snickering Faith."Hi, I'm Wendy. That 's Romeo and Carla." Wendy said. Romeo waved and Carla 'humph' in reply. **(A/N:You know what I mean)**

"Hi,I'm Faith,wanna play with me" said Faith, happy that she made three new friends. Wendy and Romeo nodded while Carla followed Wendy."Glad she made a friend around her age" Laxus said smiling, and Natsu being a mood ruiner, said "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH LAXUS, HE'S SMILING",earning a glare from Laxus.

"Shut up, and let's go in" said an irritated Laxus. While this was going on, master was smiling, happy that his grandson changed.

**Somewhere**

"Have you found her yet" said a mysterious voice."Yes, master" said his/her servant. He/she smiled evilly."Good. Now bring her here and kill her slowly. I want to see her in suffer" laughed the evil person."Yes master. I shall retrieve Faith" smiled the servant.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know it's short but cut me some slack. I'm sick and not thinking right. Don't forget to review what you think or some ideas for the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plz don't hurt me. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes I know I didn't update fast.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok,enough of my cRaZyNeSs.**

**Today you are going to read what really happened to Faith before Laxus found her. Also this is going to seem a little fast at the beginning, only because I want to cut to the chase and tell you good people what happened to Faith.**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Normal POV-At the water park**

**You know what happens **

Mavis, Makorav and Faith were crying. Why? Let's just say a certain flame brain and stripper destroyed the water park they were just in and Laxus is screaming at them for making Faith cry.

"IDIOTS! HOW THE HELL DO DESTROY A WATER PARK IN 1 MINUTE!" screamed Laxus who was glaring a very scary glare at Natsu and Gray that would even put Erza's glare to shame.

" We're sorry" said the two boys said scared out of there wits.

"YOU BETTER BE! YOU MADE FAITH CRY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

While Natsu and Gray were running away from scary Laxus, Faith was recording it all.

" Cana is going to be very happy" laughed Faith smirking creepily.

The others either sweat dropped at this or paled at her smirk except Cana who was happy at her devil in training while drinking a barrel of beer.

**Later that day- With Laxus and Faith at the inn**

"Big brother? What kind of magic do you use?"said Faith playing with her Bunny.

"Lightning Dragon Slaying. Why?"

"No reason. I use magic too"

"You do? What kind?"

"I'm a Bard. I use a magical harp that can both heal and attack but without that harp, I can't use magic."

"Interesting. I'm gonna have to research that. Maybe I can get you a harp and you can show me some time."

"Sure"

"Hey Faith? How about I teach you some of my magic?"

Faith beamed at this."Really? That would be awesome! When will we train?"

"First thing in the morning, so rest up"

"Ok, goodnight big brother"

"Night little sister"

**Time skip-Morning **

"FAITH, WAKE UP" Laxus screamed for the 100th time

"I'm up, I'm up" said Faith not fully awake

"You could go back to sleep if you don't want train"

"Ok, ok. Let me get dressed"

"I'll meet you in the lobby ok"

"Okie dokie artichoki"

Laxus chuckled a bit then left to check out the their room._(A/N: Check in, check out. I'm not sure)_

After Faith got dressed, she met Laxus in the lobby, who was try to get away from flirting girls.

"I'm here big brother" said Faith trying not to laugh at Laxus who was surrounded by girls.

"Ready to go"

"Yup"

Laxus picked up Faith and left.

**Meanwhile with the girls Laxus ignored**

"He's married?" one girl said

"No, that little girl said big brother" said another

"But she was so adorable" said the other girls

**Back with Laxus and Faith**

"Um, where are we going?" asked Faith curiously

"To a nearby forest" Laxus said simply with not a care in the world

"Laxus, if your my big brother, am I a Dreyar too?"

Laxus, a little shocked by this questioned, answered "yea, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to know what really happened to me the day you found me"

Laxus nodded

**Faith POV**

"My father hated me for some reason. He would find any excuse to get me in trouble and tell my mom about it. But one day, while he was abusing me, my mom saw us. She was so mad at him and looked as if she was about to cry. Thats when he thought of killing us"

**Flashback**

_(A/N: this was in chapter 2 just so you know but I'm continuing it)_

"FAITH,RUN!"said my mom. I was running away from my crazy father with my mom.

We ran into a forest and my mom tripped."M-MOMMY" I said trying my hardest not to cry.

Just then,my father caught up and threw a knife at my mom's back.

"Agh"cried my mom coughing out blood."Faith t-take this a-and run,GO!"she said handing me the family's priceless jewel, and with that she died right in front of me.

I ran,I ran as fast as my legs can take me but my father was faster.

He caught up and tripped me. I screamed when I saw him about to throw the knife at me but I dodged right on time.

I got up and continued running till I reach Magnolia. I hid in an alleyway hoping he would pass me by but he found me.

He looked around and found a box. He took me by my hair and threw me in, then said " I want you to see all the people that will pass you by. I want you to see how many people don't care about you"

And with that he left me there cold and hungry.

**Flashback ends**

"Hours passed and people still passed me by. That's when you came along" I said smiling sadly

**Laxus POV**

I was in total shock. I didn't know what to say and I swear if I find - no, WHEN I find that bastard, I will beat him senselessly or kill him...eh whichever comes first.

"Don't worry about it Faith. I'm gonna train to be the best mage ever and then you get your revenge or whatever you want to do to that bastard"

She started crying at what I told her but I just smiled and she smiled back

* * *

**That it for chapter whatever. To bad the only person I own is Faith. Oh well, don't forget to review and tell me your ideas.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello wonderful people. I have a poll i need you guy to see.

Question: What type of magic should Faith have? If its made up, tell me all the details.

Choices:

-Lightning magic

-Wolf magic

-Elemental

-Other

I can not write another chapter till you guys answer this question. The poll is in my profile.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I have decided what magic Faith should have. Also thank you for all you reviews. **

**On with the story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

"Ok Faith, first we're going to train to make your stamina higher" I said

"How?" asked my little sister Faith

"Running while I chase you"

"Like a game of tag"

"You can put like that. Now you five seconds to run befo-''

"WAY AHEAD OF YA…LITERALLY"

I stared at where Faith used to be. Keyword _used to be._ _'She took a head start that cheater…that's my girl'_ I thought smiling then started chasing her. After a few seconds of running I caught her.

"How did you catch up to me so fast?" Faith said pouting.

"Easy, my stamina is higher than your. That's my I'm training you" I said

***FEW DAYS LATER***

It's been hours since I saw Faith and I still can't find her. She has gotten faster and her stamina has grown a lot.

"Look what I found big brother"

"AAHHH, FAITH DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT"

"But look what I found, an exceed egg"

"Really let me see"

Faith showed me a gray egg with purple and white swirls on it. _'That's an exceed egg alright' _I thought.

"Look its hatching"

Faith's voice brought me back to my senses. The egg started hatching and a female exceed came out. The exceed was gray with purple eyes. She had white swirls on her tail and she had a purple symbol on the left side on her forehead. She also wore a rainbow kimono.

"What are you going to name her" I asked Faith

"Um…I know, Shi"

**Normal POV**

Laxus eye started twitching.

"Faith, you know what Shi means right?" he said

"Yeah, it means Death" Faith said happily.

Laxus started crying anime style.

"I'M SUCH A BAD BROTHER WAAAAH" cried Laxus

Faith sweat-dropped.

"No you're not, it's just the name suits her don't you think" said Faith trying to calm down Laxus.

'I can't believe these are the idiots that found me' thought Shi, the new edition to the group.

* * *

**You like? I tried very hard and BTW I never said you were going to find out what magic she has in this chapters. DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS DAMMIT! BTW- Shi's pic is on my profile.**


	8. Sick

**I'm very sorry but im going to put both stories on hold.**

**I've been sick and been going to the hospital a lot.**

**I have blood coming out of my mouth and no one knows where its coming from.**

**I may need a blood transfer since i'm losing a lot of it.**

**What scares me is that none of the doctors know what wrong with.**

**I don't know why i'm telling you this but whatever.**

**Wish me luck and sorry about having to put the story on hold.**


End file.
